


【无授翻/德赫】交换领带

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 交换领带题目：Trading Ties原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7372235/1分级：K作者：dayflow字数：549(847字)





	【无授翻/德赫】交换领带

 

作者的话：

灵感来自日本漫画《绅士同盟》里面和重要对象交换领带。

 

Summary：

“为什么马尔福戴了一条格兰芬多的领带？”

哈利和其他的同学们都很好奇。

 

弃权声明：Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling.

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

 

———————————————

 

 

“德拉科，你为什么系着我的领带？你的领带怎么办？”

“当然是你系上啦。就把它当作我们相处这短暂时光的⋯⋯纪念品。”

 

*

 

在往斯莱特林长桌吃早餐的路上，德拉科看到格兰芬多的学生们痴呆的望着他，德拉科不满的沉下脸。

 

“为什么马尔福系着一条格兰芬多的领带？”哈利忘记他的果汁，惊讶地问道。

罗恩回复，“你没听说过吗，伙伴？这是最新的流行，和你的女朋友交换领带，然后公开关系。”

 

“对啊。从一个女生开始的，她希望能一直感觉到男友在自己身边。”西莫一边咬着吐司一边说。

“所有的女生从那时候都开始这样做了。她们超爱这个主意。”迪恩补充，“男生们也很喜欢，让别人知道他们的女孩已经有主了。”

 

“这是性别歧视，迪恩。”金妮不满地说，“你知道的，女孩不是你们的财产，也不需要被她们的所有者标记。”

 

“只有和自己女朋友不同学院的男生才那样想。如果你们是同一个学院的话，就没用了，金妮。”迪恩解释，“而且我现在正系着 **你的领带** 。请问这样我是谁的？”

 

金妮露齿微笑。

 

哈利带着疑惑的表情问，“但他系着一条 **格兰芬多** 的领带，我们学院有谁会脑残到 **喜欢他** ？”

“不会是帕瓦蒂、拉文德，或是我们这个年级的任何人。”纳威说的头头是道。

“我们都知道好吗。”女生的名字开始从人群中被丢出来，并一一确定她们的领带，但显然没有任何人系着斯莱特林的领带。

 

赫敏全程不发一语，快速地吃着早餐并避免任何交谈。

“你怎么看，赫敏？”罗恩问，“你觉得马尔福跟谁好上了？”

“我不觉得德拉科跟谁在一起跟我们有任何关系。”赫敏不满的陈述，“事实上，我觉得整个交换领带的想法非常的可笑，我不敢相信他居然有那个胆量系上。”

她突然发现所有人都安静地注视着她。

“干嘛？”

 

“妳叫马尔福 **德拉科** 。”罗恩倒抽一口气。

“那是他的名字， **罗纳德** 。”赫敏反驳。

“但是妳从来不会叫他的名字！为什么现在突然叫了？”

赫敏回避他的视线。她想不到一个合适的理由来回答罗恩的问题。

“妳一直都不太擅长对我们说谎，赫敏，”哈利冷静地分析，“ **你一定知道些什么。** ”

 

金妮把她的手放在赫敏的手臂上，用鼓励的语气说，“是他的女朋友请妳保密的吗？因为马尔福很明显不是，所以妳不需要保密的。”

 

赫敏妥协的叹了一口气，用她的魔杖点了点她的领带，上面的红色和金色渐渐淡去，露出底下的绿色和银色。

“反正你们总有一天会知道的⋯⋯”

 

格兰芬多长桌突然大声的音量让马尔福的头转了过去，他得意地笑着把早餐的蛋吃完，“只是该死的时间问题而已，格兰杰。”

 

———————————————


End file.
